


Побег

by Kayomi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayomi/pseuds/Kayomi
Summary: Спойлеры к третьему фильму «Evangelion 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo».Бета -Фоернутая





	Побег

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к третьему фильму «Evangelion 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo».
> 
> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/)

Синдзи бился о стену капсулы, пока силы не покинули его. Второй пилот Тринадцатой — _проклятое число_ — весь теперь растёкся там, в этой капсуле, потому что Синдзи не оставил ему выбора.

Синдзи рыдал, стучал кулаками, умолял вернуться, но мертвые не умеют ни отвечать, ни утешать. Умом он понимал это, но принять не мог. Ему хотелось, чтобы Каору — славный, верный, потрясающий Каору — успокоил его, как после кошмара, как после того, когда ему попалась рубашка Тодзи.

Но Каору плавал по второй капсуле. Его больше не было.

Синдзи хотелось, чтобы Каору жил. Каору был умный, и его руки были тёплыми, он восхитительно играл на рояле и умел делать невозможное. Каору смеялся и улыбался ему. Его можно было слушать, с ним можно было как молчать, так и говорить — с Каору было легко.

А теперь от него остался кусок мяса, поджаренный и покорёженный.

И у Синдзи совершенно не было сил вновь одиноко скитаться по этому миру, где он ничего и никого не знал, где Аска его ненавидела, где Рэй перестала быть уникальной, где Мисато — ленивая, ненавидящая уборку с готовкой и любящая пиво после душа Мисато — совершенно чужой и далекий человек с холодными глазами. В этом мире ему никто и ничего не хотел объяснять. Здесь у него не осталось ни друзей, ни старших товарищей.

Он хотел убежать.

Потому что это всегда работало.

Синдзи сжался в углу капсулы, когда его выкинуло из Тринадцатой, а LCL автоматически спустился; он обнял руками колени и затих.

_Он не понимал, почему это не работало сейчас._


End file.
